outer_heavenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kazuhira Miller
Kazuhira Miller '''także znany jako '''McDonell Benedict Miller i Master Miller, był młodszym zarządcą MSF i Diamond Dogs, a później został nauczycielem przetrwania w FOXHOUND. Był oczytany i posiadał rozległą wiedzę naukową. "Why are we still here? Just to suffer? Every night, I can feel my leg... And my arm... even my fingers... The body I've lost... the comrades I've lost... won't stop hurting... It's like they're all still there. You feel it, too, don't you? I'm gonna make them give back our past!" -Kazuhira Miller, 1984 "(ang. Dlaczego tu jeszcze jesteśmy? By cierpieć? Każdej nocy, czuję moją nogę... I moją rękę... nawet moje palce... Ciało które straciłem... Towarzysze których straciłem... nie przestanie boleć... Jest jakby dalej tu byli. Też to czujesz, prawda? Zamierzam odebrać im naszą przeszłość!)" Biografia Wczesne Życie Syn Amerykańskiego oficera głównodowodzącego okupacją i Japońskiej kobiety, Kazuhia urodził się w 1946 roku, w Yokosuce, podczas okupacji Japonii przez Stany Zjednoczone. Jego imię pochodzi od japońskiego słowa oznaczającego "pokój". Kaz został poczęty przez to że jego matka pracowała jako prostytutka, ale to nie przeszkodziło jego ojcu traktować ją jak żonę. Dzieciństwo Kazuhiry nie należało do lekkich, jako iż jego ojciec musiał wracać do Stanów Zjednoczonych, i nie mógł zdobyć obywatelstwa japońskiego przez jego pochodzenie. Wiele japońskich dzieci prześladowały go za jego nie azjatyckie rysy twarzy, z jego niebieskimi oczami, jasnymi włosami i jasną skórą. Przez swój wygląd utożsamiał się bardziej ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi, zwycięzcami drugiej wojny światowej, niż z Japonią. Jednak jego rodziciel zostawił jego matce trochę pieniędzy, dzięki czemu mogli wspólnie założyć sklep, którego głównymi klientami stali się amerykańscy żołnierze.\ Kiedy Kaz miał dziesięć lat, jego matka poważnie zachorowała, pozostawiając mu sklep do samodzielnego prowadzenia. Kiedy jego matka była unieruchomiona, znalazł zdjęcie swojego ojca, i zaczął rozpytywać amerykańskich żołnierzy czy znają człowieka ze zdjęcia. W końcu się dowiedział że człowiek ze zdjęcia jest Porucznikiem Millerem, który przesiaduje w USA na emeryturze i pracuje jako instruktor wojskowy. Miller który chciał odwiedzić swojego ojca,wysłał list do stanów, prosząc o zorganizowani transportu z Japonii. To życzenie zostało spełnione i Kaz został odebrany z jego domu, zostawiając matkę, poleciał do Stanów by odebrać wyższe wykształcenie. Po jakimś czasie odkrył że miał przyszywanego brata, który zginał w wojnie wietnamskiej, co wpędziło jego ojca w depresję. Przyjmując nazwisko ojca "Miller", Kaz został zaopatrzony w środki by dostać się do Szkoły wojskowej Iva, a później graduował do college'u i odebrał tam wykształcenie wyższe. Podczas swojego pobytu w USA, doświadczył fali protestów przeciwko wojnie w Wietnamie. Po pewnym czasie wyruszył do Japonii, tylko po to by dowiedzieć się czy jego matka ma mu za złe że ją opuścił, ale było jej przykro że została przez niego kompletnie zapomniana. Krótko po powrocie, dołączył do Sił Obronnych Japonii, by móc płacić za rachunki ze szpitala jego matki, i by poczuć po raz pierwszy w życiu smak pola walki. Spotkanie z Big Bossem W 1972 roku, dwa lata przed incydentem Peace Walker, podróże Millera w końcu kierują go do Kolumbii, gdzie dostaje się na stanowiska sierżanta w szajce rewolucjonistów, przez co ani dnia nie spędził na walkach. W tym czasie uzyskał tytuł "Master Miller" (ang. Mistrz Miller). Dwa miesiące później razem ze swoją drużyną partyzantów, walcząc z reżimem zostali złapani w pułapkę. Atak był tak niespodziewany, że praktycznie połowa oddziału została wybita, a Miller ledwo uszedł z życiem. Podczas ucieczki wpadł na minę przeciwpiechotną, która na szczęście nie zadała poważnych obrażeń. Po zakończonej potyczce, spotkał dowódce nieprzyjaciela, Big Bossa, który walczył dla sił reżimu. Miller postarał się odwrócić uwagę Big Bossa, a w tej samej chwili wyciągnął swoją kartę przetargową: Granat odłamkowy który swoim wybuchem miał zabić,i Millera, i Snake'a. Big Boss postanowił powstrzymać Kazuhirę przy pomocy CQC. Po szybkiej szamotaninie Kaz stracił przytomność, i został zabrany do namiotu polowego, bo Snake dostrzegł w nim duży potencjał i wolę walki. Po tym jak Miller odzyskał przytomność, Snake przybył by z nim trochę porozmawiać. Jednak Kaz uznał że nie będzie z nim rozmawiał, bo nie honor mu nie pozwala kolaborować z wrogiem. Wtedy Big Boss wyznał że jego celem nie jest przesłuchiwanie Milera, tylko propozycja dołączenia do jego firmy: Militaires Sans Frontières. Incydent Peace Walker W Listopadzie 1874 roku, Miller przywiózł Paz Ortege i Ramóna Gálvez do obozu MSF na wybrzeżu Barranquilla, po upewnieniu się że nie są śledzeni przez "ich przyjaciół" z Langley. Gálvez chciał wynająć Big Bossa i MSF by wyrzucić agencję ochroniarską która wkroczyła do Costa Rica. W przeciwieństwie do Big Bossa, Miller nie widział żadnego problemu z podpisaniem kontraktu, szczególnie że Gálvez zaoferował MSF "Forward Operating Base" (ang. Postępowa Baza Operacyjna), zlokalizowaną na morzu Karaibskim i kilka helikopterów transportowych. Snake w końcu się zgodził się na ofertę Gálveza ze względu na Paz. Miller na stałe osiadł na mostku głównej platformy Mother Base. Prowadził wsparcie przez radio dla sił MSF które wstąpiły do Costa Rica. Prowadził wiele rozliczeń finansowych i koordynował działania wojsk oraz teamów R&D & Development (ang. Badania i Produkcja) oraz Intel (ang. odział wywiadu). Pewnego dnia Big Boss skontaktował się z Millerem, ponieważ zauważył nienaturalnie duży ładunek zmierzający ze strony portu. Miller doszedł do tego że do Costa Rica zmierzają głowice nuklearnem, co Miller uznał za straszne i niepokojące.